Kisah Cinta Akamaru - Akamaru's Love
by Eru Chise
Summary: Akamaru juga punya kisah cinta. RnR please.


**-Kisah Cinta Akamaru - Akamaru's Love-**

**Disclamer:** Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Akamaru juga punya kisah cinta (dengan anjing betina tentunya).

**WARNING: **Bahasa antara baku dan gak baku (?), OOC.

**A/N: **Wooph! Kepikiran buat _fic _kayak gini, hehehe. _Oneshoot_. Nama anjing betina –nya _author _ngarang. Buatan _author _kece, Eru. Terus, soal judulnya itu bingung mau pilih Kisah Cinta Akamaru atau Akamaru's Love. Jadi dua-duanya deh. Oke, selamat membaca, RnR please!

"Hei, Akamaru! Ayo jalan-jalan pagi" ajak Kiba pada anjingnya, Akamaru, yang sudah jadi rutinitas setiap paginya.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menggongong riang.

Setelah Kiba siap, dan sudah merantai Akamaru, maka berangkatlah mereka berdua jalan – jalan pagi ke Taman Konoha.

Penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Akamaru saat ini...?

Akamaru berpikir, kapan ia akan bertemu anjing betina idaman –nya.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Hinata dengan anjing –nya.

"Hai, Hinata! _Ohayou_!" sapa Kiba.

"Hai, Kiba._ Ohayou_." balas Hinata.

Kiba penasaran, sejak kapan, Hinata punya anjing?

"Hina – _chan_! Sejak kapan kau punya anjing?" tanya Kiba.

"Oh ini, seminggu yang lalu ayah ku membelikan nya untuk ku, anjing betina." jawab Hinata.

Akamaru langsung jatuh cinta sama anjing –nya Hinata. _Love at first sight_ (bener gak tuh tulisannya?).

"Begitu ya. Kau sudah memberi –nya nama?" Kiba masih nanya – nanya.

"Sudah. Nama –nya Chiku." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau mau pergi ke Taman Konoha juga 'kan? Ayo sama – sama!" ajak Kiba.

"Baik." Hinata menerima ajakan Kiba.

Sementara perjalanan ke Taman Konoha yang lumayan jauh, Kiba dan Hinata tidak diam saja, tapi ngobrol. Ternyata Akamaru dan Chiku juga ngobrol dalam bahasa anjing.

-Obrolan Akamaru dan Chiku Dalam Bahasa Anjing-

"Hai...ano, tadi siapa nama mu? Aku tak dengar Hinata" tanya Akamaru dengan santai.

"Aku Chiku, kau?" Chiku balik tanya Akamaru.

"Aku Akamaru" Akamaru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau dikasih makan apa sih? Besar mu hampir sebesar karung goni tahu" kata Chiku _cekikikan_.

Akamaru _nyengir _aja.

"Hehe. Kau anjing betina dengan bulu yang bagus" puji Akamaru.

"Ya, kau juga anjing jantan dengan berat badan yang bagus" balas Chiku masih _cekikikan_.

Akamaru tau, Chiku cuma bercanda, jadi Akamaru _nyengir_ lagi.

-Obrolan Kiba dan Hinata-

"Hinata, anjing betina milik mu, _poodle _ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Walaupun porsi makan –nya lumayan, dia tidak tambah gendut, aku bingung" jawab Hinata

"Berarti dia anjing betina istimewa!" ujar Kiba.

"_Arigatou_, Kiba. Akamaru juga gagah" puji Hinata.

-Taman Konoha-

"Yo! Hinataa! Sedang apa kau berduaan dengan Kibaaa?" teriak Naruto cemburu.

"Hee? Kami Cuma kebetulan bertemu di jalan kok" jawab Hinata jujur apa adanya.

"Narutoo..! Kau pikir aku ini apaan?" Kiba cemberut.

"Aku curiga kau melakukkan yang tidak – tidak pada Hinata!" Naruto _to the point_.

"APA?!" Kiba mulai emosi. Naruto malah kabur entah kemana dengan dikejar Kiba.

-Obrolan Akamaru dan Chiku dalam Bahasa Anjing-

"Overprotektif Naruto pasti kambuh lagi" kata Akamaru.

"He? Memang –nya kenapa? Siapa yang di overprotektif –kan?" tanya Chiku yang gak tau apa – apa.

"Ya pacar –nya, si Hinata! Overprotektif –nya itu sering kambuh" jawab Akamaru.

"He? Naruto pacar Hinata? Aku baru tahu" Chiku mengingat dengan baik bahwa Hinata yang sering curhat kepada –nya, gak pernah bicara soal Naruto.

"Ya. Aku suka padamu" Akamaru langsung menyatakan cintanya (baca: Akamaru santai aja ngomongnya).

"He?"

"Chiku, kau kebanyakan bilang "He"!"

"Oke, oke. Kau anjing jantan yang gagah. Aku menerima cintamu"

"Kau seperti tidak tulus, Chiku!"

"Tulus kok. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah mengklaim kau adalah kekasihku"

"Wa? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya! Majikan kita sudah mau pulang, Kiba juga sudah selesai mengejar Naruto. Dah"

"Dah"

**A/N: **Sekedar ide yang nongol di kepala. Gimana? Review ya. Nerima kritik **SEPEDAS APAPUN**. Asal pakai bahasa yang sopan! ^^

Terus, jadinya pendek gini karena males panjang – panjang + Cuma ada ide buat fic tentang cinta pertama Akamaru. Gomen ne pendekkk~


End file.
